


雪松原

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 漫长的冬天与国境线 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 祖国母亲深爱她的每一个孩子。





	雪松原

盖里克被巡逻的士兵带回营地。他身上的军装破烂不堪，沾满泥土与绿色的青苔，头发凌乱得像个野人。肩章和领扣早就遗失，但尚未褪尽的深蓝色还能勉强辨认得出是敌是友，于是他从久别的同胞那里得到了一杯热水和抹着黄油的面包，还有一张单人床和填着棉絮的被褥。

他睡了整整十七个小时，连晚饭也没起来吃，直到第二天快中午的时候，才被训练场上的集合号惊醒。门外的小战士告诉他，还可以继续睡，午餐还要过会儿才会送来。但盖里克躺回床上后，怎么也合不上眼。

寒冷与饥饿已经远离了他，可他的脑海里却不断浮现出雪松原白茫茫的景色。他与几位战友冒险从敌军的战俘营逃出来，躲过机枪扫射与猎犬搜寻的只有他与埃尔姆诺斯特。

埃尔姆诺斯特是盖里克在军队里最信赖的前辈，这位军官有着磷火般明亮的绿眼睛，面孔看起来十分严肃，初次见面时曾令盖里克想起他的小学班主任，实际上却是一位温和而耐心的伙伴。

他们在库尔札斯冬季砭肌刺骨的严寒中徒步跋涉，挖过松鼠藏食的洞穴，啃过野生新薯的块茎，徒手拧断雉鸡的脖子，与灵活野兔的赛跑……抵达这座营地时，却只剩盖里克一人。埃尔姆诺斯特他的旧伤在逃亡的途中恶化，最终止步在一间废弃的猎人小屋。

“请将这些带回去交给我的家人。”正是在那破败的遮蔽里，埃尔姆诺斯特神情郑重地嘱托，将几张照片夹在未寄出的家书里交给盖里克，他知道自己再也走不动了。

“不，我不要替你做这样的事情，你自己回去见你的家人们吧。”盖里克握着他的手拼命摇头，他相信埃尔姆诺斯特会好起来的。

可那天夜里，埃尔姆诺斯特用一根军刺结束了自己的生命，盖里克再也无法拒绝他了。

对了，信封呢？盖里克猛地坐起来，他的身上已经换上了干净的衣服，可那封重要的家书和里面的照片，都在那件破烂的军装里。

他跳下床，走到门边，对走廊里站岗的小战士说，“同志，请问您知道我原先穿的那件衣服在哪吗？”

“不知道，”年轻的声音靠近了些，小窗里露出张带着稚气的眼睛，“这你得问长官们，我只负责看守。”

“那件衣服的内袋里装着很重要的东西，是我战友的遗物，我答应过他要交给他家人的，可别扔。”盖里克语调有些急促，想到那封信和照片很可能跟衣服一起被当做垃圾处理，他的心跳得比他独自面对荒原里饥饿的狼群时还快。

“放心，同志，他们不会遗漏任何重要的物件，”小战士安慰道，“你只需要安心休息，等组织派人来问你话。”

“好，谢谢你，”盖里克仍不放心，却只能点头，忽然又说，“如果可以的话，请你帮我跟他们说一声，那件衣服内袋里有个信封，是非常重要的东西，请务必替我保留。”

“没问题，同志，我这就替你转达。”小战士很快答应道。

听着门外脚步远去的声音，盖里克稍微感到些安心。他慢慢地走回到床边，坐在有些摇晃的床上，耐心地等候着那扇从外面上锁的门开启。

被俘前盖里克是一名军官，对军队的行事风格十分了解，他知道自己正在被隔离审查。虽然听起来有些不近人情，但盖里克理解他们的做法——叛徒和间谍伪装成逃俘潜回祖国是再常见不过的伎俩。

门外响起由远及近的脚步声，小战士不是一个人回来的。

正如盖里克所期待的那样，房门很快被打开，一位军官模样的人带着两位士兵站在走廊上，“盖里克同志，请跟我们来，组织上有些情况想要向你了解。”

 

“你叫盖里克·蒙霍安？”坐在办公桌后的是一位戴眼镜的书记官。

“是的，长官。”盖里克点头。

“叫我同志就好，”对方说，表情并不亲切，“你是从战俘营逃回来的？”

“不错，长……同志。”盖里克回答，补充道，“是雪松原对面那座战俘营。”

“那是最近的，”书记官面无表情，“如果从别处来的话，你恐怕走到开春都到不了这。”

“您说的对。”盖里克没有反驳。

“你走了多久？”对方握着笔问。

“89天，”盖里克回答，补充道，“昨天也算在内。”

“这么精确？”书记官喝了一口茶。

“军人必须时刻掌握时间，”盖里克回答，“这是我在士官学校进修时学到的。”

“看来你是一位优秀的学员，”尉官托了下眼镜架，“听说逃出战俘营的不止你一个？你的同伴们呢？”

“逃出战俘营的有十几个人，”盖里克回答，“但是大部分人都没能躲过哨兵的机枪和猎犬的搜寻，只有我和埃尔姆诺斯特前辈跑出了他们的封锁圈。”

“为什么是你们？”对方问。

“因为……这只能说是我们运气好。”盖里克耸肩，实话实说。

“那，这位埃尔姆诺斯特同志，”尉官故意在这里停顿，“为什么没有跟你一起回来呢？”

“他被俘时身上有伤，一直没有好，敌人不给他治疗，还强迫我们劳动，”想起那位前辈，盖里克就感到身体相同的位置也被击穿了一个空洞，声音不由得黯淡下去，“他的伤在途中复发，实在支撑不住……我将他埋在一棵雪松下，树皮上刻着他的名字，刻得很深，将来他的家人如果想去接他很轻易就能找得到。就算他们不去，也没关系，那时我们已经过了边境，这位前辈的长眠处是祖国的领土。”

“愿你的朋友安息。”书记官有些不耐烦，盖里克所说的，并不是他真正关心的细节。

“他给我留了些东西，一封信，里面有几张照片，希望我帮他转交给家人，”说到这件事，盖里克的神情变得紧绷，下意识地往前倾身，“所以这些东西……还在吗？”

“都在，”尉官自抽屉里取出那枚信封，将里面的东西一样一样拿出来，“组织已经审阅过了。”

“那……可以还给我吗？”盖里克试探着问。

“很抱歉，同志，这些东西现在是物证，暂时只能由组织保管。等我们结束对你的审查，确认你的身份后，自然会还给你的。”回答的语速很快，“现在，请你描述下逃出战俘营的过程。都有谁参与？你们是怎么计划的？靠什么联络？敌人为何没发现你们的意图？还有路上吃什么，藏身在哪……越详细越好。”

“最先计划这事的就是埃尔姆诺斯特前辈，他很聪明，入伍前上过大学，能听懂敌人说话，”盖里克如实地回答，回忆让他的话语节奏放慢，语调变得悠长，“他在河边采冰块的时候听看守说，靠东边的高压网有处断电……”

尉官手里的钢笔飞快地在纸上移动，留下一行行只有他自己能看懂的潦草笔迹。

“……白天我们藏在雪地里，披着白熊的毛皮作掩护，等天色暗了才走……”盖里克详细地汇报着，就连他埋葬埃尔姆诺斯特的那棵树的形状都原本地交代，“那棵树被雷劈过，重新长出的枝叶比另一边稀疏，很好辨认。”

但组织并不关心这些事情。书记官停下笔，抬起头，以审视的目光打量着盖里克，“从来没有人可以靠双脚穿越冬季的雪松原。这听起十分不可思议，甚至可以说，难以置信。盖里克同志，你难道不觉得，这一切都太顺利了吗？”

顺利。盖里克想起倒在战俘营外面山坡上的那些战友，想起埃尔姆诺斯特永远闭上的眼睛，想起之后形单影只的途中无数次遇险和死里逃生，他并不认同这样的形容。但他知道顶撞问话者是不明智的，“我出生在西部高地，自幼在雪原长大，身体比常人更能够抵御寒冷。家父是猎户，我5岁时就掌握设陷阱的技巧，8岁时就会拿枪，如果没打仗的话，我也会成为一名猎手——我知道如何在寒冷的冬季填饱肚子。”

“就像小说一样精彩，”对方冷淡地评价道，“但也同样离奇。就好像你的出生、你的父亲、你的战友……全都是命运女神为了让你从战俘营逃到这里才特意安排的。”

“我的运气是很不错，”盖里克再迟钝也能看出对方在怀疑自己，可他并不像富商家庭出生的埃尔姆诺斯特那样懂得组织言辞，他不知道该说什么，于是想起了收音机常听见的广播，“我心系着伟大的祖国母亲，一路上只想尽早回到她的怀抱。”他不知道的是，在这样的场合，毫无信息量的漂亮话才是最可疑的。

“你对祖国的热爱令我感动，”尉官说，将那些照片放进信封里，重新锁回抽屉，“但更具体的事，组织还需要研究一下，有结果之后会通知你的。”

 

等待的时间比盖里克预料的更长，反复的问话与循环提问令他的神经疲惫，形成条件反射的结果是他的回答越来越不假思索。

当他最终得以离开隔离室时，河岸上已经长出浅绿色的草芽，春天的气息扑面而来，带着松脂与落叶的味道。

“那封信，还有照片，你们会怎么处理？”这是他最牵挂的事情。

“我们会寄还给埃尔姆诺斯特同志的家人，”陪着他走出来的尉官说，“组织不会辜负任何为国捐躯的同志，这一点你大可以放心。”

“我相信你们。”盖里克露出如释重负的微笑。

我总算是完成了你交代给我的任务，埃尔姆诺斯特前辈。

他走到一棵雪松伞状的荫蔽下，最后眺望了一眼山脚下的营地。松针将阳光割裂城千万块耀眼的碎片，落在他白金色的头发上，好像春天刚解冻的溪水在夕阳下闪光。

行刑的枪声响起，久久地回荡在森林和原野上，灰色的群鸟振翅直插云霄，奔向伊修加德美丽的蔚蓝天际。

就在盖里克被以叛国罪的名义枪决后不久，埃尔姆诺斯特的家人收到了儿子的遗物，还有一本血红的烈士证明。

祖国母亲深爱她的每一个孩子。


End file.
